


Numinous

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Bible, Christianity, Gen, Homesickness, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Possible OOC moments, Random & Short, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Just a one shot I began last night. I mostly wrote it just to practice write in first person POV. Might turn it into a multichapter project though. This mostly focuses on my self-insert for now so don't expect much from the demon brothers. If I do decide to continue it, there will probably be some changes made to Obey Me canon.
Kudos: 4





	Numinous

I arrived in Devildom quite unceremoniously the night before.

For the longest time, I didn’t understand why I was chosen amongst millions of people on earth. All I knew was that I was sitting amongst six demons and I had to tolerate them for an entire year.

I was conflicted. There was a lovely plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and some small sausages sitting right in front of me. It looked perfect unlike my dad’s cooking which was always either burnt or undercooked. But I wasn’t sure if I should eat. I was in a strange place, surrounded by men who probably didn’t know what morals were. You can’t blame me for not trusting them right off the bat, right?

It was tormenting me. I refused to eat dinner with them when I first arrived so I was quite hungry. Yet I only poked at my breakfast. The night before, I promised myself I wouldn’t interact with any of these demons unless absolutely necessary. I supposed that this would be one of the instances.

I asked whether my food was safe to eat. Lucifer, the eldest brother, assured me that it was and went on to elaborate that my food was made with ingredients from the human world so I didn’t need to worry. A part of me didn’t believe him. Nonetheless, I ended up eating something for once.

The food was fantastic. The egg wasn’t salty and the bacon wasn’t oily. It reminded me of the breakfast I had at a hotel my family took me to when I was younger. But my face was as hard as stone and I didn’t comment on the cooking.

At least I knew the cooking wasn’t going to kill me. 

Breakfast was quite chaotic. Beelzebub began eating the tableware and Mammon was arguing with his little brothers. If Lucifer hadn’t been there, I’m sure it would’ve escalated into a physical fight.

As I brought another piece of bacon to my mouth, I began to wonder how I was picked. I was a Christian. Granted, I was probably an insult to all Christians out there but I still went to church often enough and I believed in God.

Perhaps this was punishment for all my misdeeds, I thought. Maybe I should’ve repented and truly become a good Christian when I had the chance. But what did I do that was so bad? Was it the fact that I lied too much for my own good? Did I indulge in pornography too much? Maybe it was my laziness and how it affected my grades in school.

Yet again, when I thought about it, none of my sins were horrid enough to warrant something like this. And even if I was that awful, I wasn’t supposed to get punished severely. Jesus died so we’d be forgiven for all of our sins no matter what, isn’t that right?

I didn’t know anymore. Throughout breakfast and the walk to school, I was trying to rationalize my situation. However, I only confused myself even more. The demons did do a few nice things for me.

Before I “settled” into Devildom, I was allowed to contact my family and friends so I could explain my situation. My father wouldn't allow me to explain myself because I was pretty much in Hell so he recounted every “misdeed” I did to him. Mom actually listened to me and let me know that I will be in her prayers. Saying goodbye to my friends and my sister was the hardest part. I think that was the point I started crying. If they hadn’t been supervising me, I would’ve gladly stayed there forever.

My granny’s call was the strangest. She was her usual, vigorous self when I greeted her. When I explained I was in Devildom for an exchange program, she went silent. I was sure she’d hang up on me. But she didn’t. 

I called her expecting a much harsher condemnation than the one I got from my father, at least until she’d allow me to explain myself. She was a devoted Catholic, after all. But the only thing I was hearing were footsteps, probably her’s. Then a door slammed shut.

“Sue…” My granny began in a whisper, “I know that you’re scared right now but I want you to know that everything is going to be alright, in the name of Jesus. I will keep you in my prayers and I can assure you that he will take good care of you.”

She prayed for me then, which I was grateful for. However, there was only one thing on my mind then.

“Who is he?” I asked when I was sure she was done with her prayer.

I was sure she was about to tell me but then I heard the door opening and my uncle ranting about something, probably my aunt telling him what to do.

“Oh God, Immanuel!!” Was all my granny got to say before the call was cut off.

“Granny…?” I muttered, even though I knew she was gone.

They didn’t allow me to call her back. Still, it was nice of them to let me call to begin with. I was sure that would be one of their last acts of kindness towards me though.

The demons might be kind afterwards but I told myself to keep my guard up. I mustn’t get close to any demon lest they take advantage of me. One already seemed like he’d eat me when given the opportunity. And don’t get me started on Asmodeus. Leviathan wanted nothing to do with me and I was okay with that. Satan was sensible and had a love of books but I had to stay away. He was, after all, the Avatar of Wrath.

As for Mammon and Lucifer, keeping away from them was going to be difficult. Mammon was assigned to be my guardian. Even then, Lucifer still kept a close eye on me. No one had faith in Mammon which made me question the elder brother’s decision.

Mammon may be the second oldest but he behaved and was treated like the runt of the litter. Sometimes, I even felt sorry for him. But it was so easy to get disillusioned. If he’d stop causing trouble for one day, I might’ve forgotten that he was a demon then.

I wasn’t going to be in any trouble, I thought. I’d go through my entire year in Devildom having little to do with the demons and keeping to myself. I saw no reason to leave the comfort of my room. Everything I needed was there and Lucifer would just go and buy whatever I needed.

My first day at RAD would be the only day I wouldn’t take anything in. I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice how my classmates gawked at me and whatnot. Throughout the day, I had a clenching pain in my chest. I couldn’t cry anymore. All I could do now was get used to my situation. As I apathetically went to pick up my soiled lunch from out in the rain, I wondered how long it would be before I reached my breaking point.


End file.
